


No to the Catnip Guys

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catboy!Keith, Day 30-feline/hippopotamus, Keith is given catnip, Sheith Month 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Keith somehow gets turned into a catboy.Keith blinked for a moment before he glanced at them. His ears sprang up as he peered at Shiro. Bracing himself on his elbows, Keith sniffed a few times before a tiny sound left his throat. Shiro himself blinked as they went silent.Keith just trilled. It was a low rolling noise. Shiro seemed to have Keith's undivided attention as the younger made another sound. They watched as Keith got to his feet smoothly. The boy stalked closer to Shiro until he was right in front of the taller man. Letting out a chirp, he leaned his body into Shiro's, rubbing his head against the other's shoulder. Shiro was wide-eyed as his hand stayed frozen over Keith whose ears flicked. Gently setting his appendage on soft hair, he ran his fingers through the smaller's hair. Keith let out a small purr as he nuzzled his face into Shiro's neck.





	No to the Catnip Guys

Shiro stared.

Keith was a cat.

Or at least, part cat? He had fluffy cat ears sticking up out of his ebony hair. Said ears twitched and moved in many directions as Shiro and the others gaped at him. A black tail curled around his leg, long enough that it nearly touched the floor. Shiro could see claws on Keith's fingers, not unlike the Galras’ own. A moment went by before they sheathed themselves, back to normal fingernails. 

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” He asked as he tilted his head, “What?”

“You're...um…” Hunk started nervously before he ran his hand through his hair, “You have-"

“You're a cat,” Lance laughed.

“Is that supposed to be a joke or something?” Keith asked just as lost as they were, “This better not be like that team chant.”

“No,” Pidge grinned as she watched him, “You're a cat.”

Keith looked frustrated and ready to argue when Shiro took pity on him as he patted his own head. The others gazed at him with amused expressions like they didn't think Keith would get what he was doing. With anyone else, it wouldn't have worked, but Shiro knew Keith like Keith knew him.

Keith reached his own hand up into his hair, touching his ear. It held steady as Keith felt it.

“What?” Keith froze as he looked down at the tail on his leg. His eyes went wide before he tilted his head, his ears twitching, “Huh.”

“‘Huh’?” Lance exclaimed as he waved his hand, “That's all you're going to say?”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith sent him an irritated look as his tail flopped against his leg, “Why?”

“We just thought, you know,” Hunk chuckled nervously as he smiled, “You'd be freaking out or something.”

“We live with aliens,” Keith deadpanned as he crossed his arms, ears flicking sideways, “I'm part alien. At this point, nothing's going to surprise me. Or did you forget about the Altean pool?”

“I…” Lance sputtered as Shiro and the other two snickered, “I...that's different!”

“Sure,” Keith smirked before he moved to Shiro's side, closer to the group, “Whatever you say.”

“Hey, Coran!” The Cuban called out all of a sudden as the orange-haired alien and the princess walked by, “Got anything for cats on the castleship?”

“In fact,” Coran nodded and Shiro watched as Keith's ears dropped, “We do. Back on Altea, we had cats. They looked a lot like the lions only smaller.”

“You don't say?” Pidge grinned as she stared at Keith who looked ready to hiss, “Got any...catnip?”

“No,” Shiro stated firmly as he placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, and the part-cat looked back at him with a grateful smile, “We're not doing that. Keith's our teammate and friend, not a lab rat.”

“Shiro,” Shiro raised a brow as he kept his arm in place, hoping to offer his best friend silent support as the two youngest begged, “Shiro.”

“Nope,” Shiro shook his head before he started to lead the team out of the hangar, “We need to change, get some food, and figure out how to get Keith back to normal.”

The three youngest shared a look, which Shiro knew was not a good sign, as they marched away. Coran and Allura were already heading down the hallway to the medical bay. Keith had his head tilted to the right as his left ear twitched. Violet eyes found him before the raven-haired teen shrugged and moved to his room. Shiro walked just behind him as he went to his own.

…..

Shiro knew he should have watched the three youngest. He should have. He really should have. 

Because the three were a giggling mess. Lance had the orange phone out, filming everything as it happened. Pidge was just laughing a few inches from his side. Hunk was on the opposite side, a little nervous but still cooing every now and then.

Oh, yeah...And Keith was on the floor.

He was on his back, spread out with his arms stretched by his waist. His tail thumped lazily from side to side between his legs as his ears flicked towards any noise that they could hear. He was staring out the window almost in a trance as he drooled slightly, the saliva pooling onto his grey shirt. His pupils were so big that hardly any iris was left as the younger man continued to stare upwards.

“Guys,” Shiro frowned as Keith let out a tiny huff but otherwise didn't react, “Really?”

“Of course we did,” Pidge smiled as her golden eyes watched him, “Honestly, I expected a different reaction.”

“Still good for blackmail,” Lance laughed as he continued to film the drugged friend, “Mullet is gonna be so embarrassed when he sees this.”

Keith blinked for a moment before he glanced at them. His ears sprang up as he peered at Shiro. Bracing himself on his elbows, Keith sniffed a few times before a tiny sound left his throat. Shiro himself blinked as they went silent.

Keith just trilled. It was a low rolling noise. Shiro seemed to have Keith's undivided attention as the younger made another sound. They watched as Keith got to his feet smoothly. The boy stalked closer to Shiro until he was right in front of the taller man. Letting out a chirp, he leaned his body into Shiro's, rubbing his head against the other's shoulder. Shiro was wide-eyed as his hand stayed frozen over Keith whose ears flicked. Gently setting his appendage on soft hair, he ran his fingers through the smaller's hair. Keith let out a small purr as he nuzzled his face into Shiro's neck.

The Black Paladin blinked as his heartbeat started to return back to normal. This was really strange, and he wasn't sure what to feel. He heard a camera click and turned to the grinning trio.

“He's really a cat,” Pidge snickered, “He likes you.”

“Yeah, man,” Hunk nodded as Keith pressed closer into Shiro's side, letting out another purr, “Before you got here, he wasn't doing anything. We couldn't even get him to respond to us.”

“A cat,” Lance laughed as took another picture as Shiro blushed slightly, “A mullet-haired feline.”

Keith paused in his actions, going silent as he sent the other boy a glare. Lance squeaked as he nearly dropped the phone. Keith went back to paying no mind to anything other than Shiro's side. Shiro felt fingers start kneading his chest, and it shouldn't have felt good but it did somehow. The raven-haired teen let out a deeper purr as he rubbed his tail against Shiro's mechanical arm. Shiro rubbed Keith's right ear, stretching his fingers down behind the fur. Petting the spot, he was startled when Keith collapsed on his chest. Barely catching the boy, he was about to check for injuries when the other let out a long purr.

Looking down at the younger, Shiro smiled at the look. Keith's face was relaxed as his chin rested on Shiro's collarbone. Once again, drool dribbled out of his mouth as more purring rumbled Keith's chest. Shiro couldn't remember a time where Keith had been this relaxed. Even back at the Garrison, Keith had been tense all the time unless they went riding their bikes.

Shiro smiled softly as another purr vibrated Keith's chest. Keith continued to knead Shiro, only on his outer thigh this time. He could feel the boy's claws as he gently ran his fingers over Shiro's black pants. Petting the soft spot, Shiro grinned as Keith relaxed even further. Setting down on the couch nearby, he let Keith settle on him with another trill. The younger buried his face into Shiro's neck again as his breath evened out quickly. He was asleep in no time.

_Click!_

Shiro turned his head back to the three. He had forgotten they were there. Oops…

“We'll leave you guys alone,” Hunk reassured as he tugged on Lance's and Pidge's shirts, “Come on, guys.”

“Alright,” Pidge nodded with a smile before she started for the door.

“Hold on,” Lance stuck his tongue out as he took another picture, “Just one mor-Okay! Time to go. I got better things to do than watch mullet sleep on top of Shiro.”

With that, Lance walked out of the room. Hunk shrugged as he sent them a smile before he also left the room. Keith purred softly against his chest, weaving his fingers in his sleep; ears and tail rubbing against Shiro's side and face. Shiro just smiled as he settled into a calm and peaceful sleep. He had no nightmares that night as he dreamt of soft fur and rumbling purrs.


End file.
